


Derek, no!

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Another drabble on the words embrace, mouse and branch.





	Derek, no!

**Author's Note:**

> The second one! A little happier, a lot sillier.
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171136719362).)

“Embrace nature,” Stiles complained, “go outside, it’s fun, beautiful.”

His shoes sloshed with each step he took since he had accidentally gone into the bog and he had a few scratch marks on his arms from branches that had gotten in his way as they walked.

Derek stopped suddenly, head tilted and ears twitching, then he woofed lowly.

He looked at… something, a tree? The ground next to it? Stiles squinted as he looked too, then he saw a tiny little mouse staring at them with huge eyes.

“Oh wow,” Stiles said, and Derek _pounced_. “What? No, not the mouse!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
